


Sex Time with Naruto

by RyRy5594



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexy no Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyRy5594/pseuds/RyRy5594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been caught after a prank and brought to the hokage.  Using his Sexy no Jutsu to try to get out of it was a mistake.  Hiruzen sealed the boy's chakra to remain in the form and has his wicked way with a female Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated as explicit just to be safe. Hope people enjoy. I know my mind's so messed up for creating such a lemon fanfiction. There might be other chapters.

Four Anbu stood outside their hokage’s office ignoring the sounds of groans, moans and skin hitting skin. The anbu had brought in Naruto for pulling a prank once again. The boy had then used his “sexy jutsu” to change into a attractive 16 year old female. The men in the group including the hokage started bleeding at the nose and was instantly hard. The hokage was silent and then told the anbu to leave his office and not let anyone in. Then the sounds started up shortly after a slight scream.

In the office the hokage had Naruto in his female form bent over his desk. Her hairless pussy was being invaded by Hiruzen’s large wrinkly cock. Hiruzen seeing the large breasted young girl couldn’t hold back his need to fuck someone any longer. He dismissed his anbu and before Naruto could react Hiruzen appeared behind the boy turned girl and put a seal that prevented him from changing back. Hiruzen then whispered in Naruko’s ear “I’m going to fuck you Naruto in this form that I will now call Naruko. I’m done not being able to take pleasure in a body and I will be using yours rather you like it or not.” With that Hiruzen pulled his large 9inch cock from his hokage robes and pants and presses it against Naruko’s round ass. Naruko feeling the cock and the roughness of the man’s calloused hands on her breast moaned in pleasure. “Yes yes take me Jiji, give me your cock and fill me with your seed.” Hiruzen blinked in surprise as Naruko breathed that out before grinning and saying “so you want my cock huh?” Pressing his cock to her folds he gently moved back and forth his cock rubbing against her pussy lips.

Sarutobi turned the girl around and lowered her to her knees his cock aligning with her lips. Opening her mouth Naruko licked around the man’s cock head causing him to groan. Before she could taste more Naruko found her face being fucked. She had no gag reflex Hiruzen knew, from medical files, so he didn’t have to train her to deepthroat him. Grabbing a hold of the long blonde hair Hiruzen continued to face fuck her. Saliva covered his cock and balls as they entered her mouth and slapped against her chin. Hiruzen pulled his cock free from that hot mouth as he shot his cum across her face covering her face with his thick semen. Hiruzen trembled slightly as that was the first orgasm he had since his wife died 12 years ago. Looking down into those cerulean eyes and then further down to the fingers pushing into a hairless pussy that was soaking the ground Hiruzen made up his mind. Gently lifting up Naruko Hiruzen moved to his desk where he shoved papers off the desk and set her down.

“Naruto I know you are in there and I need to know if you want me to go farther or not.” Hiruzen’s brown eyes looked into those blue eyes as he gently pressed Naruko down on the table. With a nod and a quiet yes Hiruzen dropped to his knees before licking and sucking at the womanhood before him. Naruko moaned as she grabbed the man’s head lightly as he licked more before gently pressing at her clit. Naruko didn’t last long before cumming into her jiji’s mouth making the man moan in appreciation. Hiruzen stood up Naruko laid against the desk panting as Hiruzen looked into the blue eyes again. “Now Naruko tell me you want my cock and that you will continue to pleasure me afterwards.” Hiruzen pressed the head of his cock to her pussy waiting for a reply. “Yes yes Jiji fuck me! I’ll give you sex whenever you need it!” Hiruzen getting the go ahead thrust into the virgin pussy causing Naruko to scream. Gently wiping her eyes Hiruzen stayed still suckling at her large breast. Looking down Hiruzen slowly slid out seeing a bit of blood from breaking the hymn before thrusting in fully again and started rhythmic thrusting.

Hiruzen groaned as he held onto Naruko’s legs and hip as he started fucking the girl faster. His large balls slapped against the bottom of her pussy/ass as he fucked her. Naruko continued to moan as she was fucked against the creaking hokage’s desk her blonde hair splayed out behind her. Hiruzen as he fucked her couldn’t help but think that she looked like an angel before gently kissing her, his cock ready to shoot his seed into her. Flicking at her clit Hiruzen held off on cumming until she did. With a shout of pleasure Naruko’s velvet walls clamped around his cock and Hiruzen thrust fully into her cumming deep and painting her insides. Both of them laid there panting softly and dripping sweat. Pulling free Hiruzen watched as his cum leaked slightly from her pussy before pulling the chakra sealing tag off and causing Naruko to turn back into a naked boy. Hiruzen smiled as he kissed the boy gently before carrying him to the bedroom attached to the office. After waking up the boy and Hiruzen spoke of their agreement and Naruto continued to pleasure his Jiji every day.


	2. Pleasuring the wave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has kept his promise to Hiruzen. Now he has found another to make a deal with perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Tazuna/Sexy no Jutsu Naruto. It is basically smut with a little bit of story/plot. I decided to do another chapter since it seems like people enjoyed the first one quite a bit.

Naruto along with Team 7 were going on their first c-rank mission. Of course they had to guard some old bridge builder. Naruto didn’t mind at all after all he loved old men especially having sex with them. Rubbing his legs together he couldn’t wait to get in the man’s pants. Naruto of course had plenty of sex with his Jiji but more than one man was not enough for his sex drive. After all it wasn’t like they were exclusive and he knew his Jiji didn’t mind. Getting his backpack Naruto ran off to the gate ready for the mission.

When Naruto got there it was to find Tazuna alone with the gate guards sleeping away. Naruto smirked as he sat his backpack down and grabbed the drunkard's hand pulling him into the shadows. Tazuna couldn’t talk since Naruto had did his sexy no jutsu and made the man speechless. Naruko dropped to her knees before unzipping the man's pants and pushing them down to the knees. Tazuna groaned as his now very hard cock was released from it’s confines and out into the air.

Tazuna looked down to tell the brat to stop knowing it was a girl but found he couldn’t as he looked into lustful blue eyes. His cock was somewhat dirty from being unbathed for a couple days and had a manly musky smell from all his sweat. Naruko admired the 8 inch thin cock she had in her hand before licking at the tip of it causing Tazuna to moan. Naruko took all 8 inches into her mouth licking and sucking lightly as she start to bob her head. Tazuna couldn’t believe this was happening but wasn’t going to complain as his cock was being sucked after so long. His gut hit the forehead of Naruko as she took him down to the base that was nestled in grey pubes.

Naruko moaned loudly around the cock in her mouth from the taste of it. Tazuna panted his balls already tightening from not cumming for so long. Naruko sucked harder on the tip causing Tazuna to groan and grab the blonde hair before holding her face to the base of his cock shooting his cum down the boy turned girl throat. Naruko swallowed the heavy flow of semen the man gave her as she lightly kneaded at the man’s large balls. Finally Tazuna’s grip loosened and Naruko pulled her head back and Tazuna's now softening cock fell out twitching as it did so.

Naruko smirked at the man as he panted leaning heavily against the wall. Tazuna finally looked up as there was a pop sound and Naruto was back. The man briefly said “We’re doing that again some time during this mission right?” Naruto giggled as he helped the man zip up before Tazuna looked guilty and told Naruto that this mission was labeled wrong. Naruto had then took Tazuna to the hokage who added an extra jounin to the mission. The jounin was a woman by the name of Anko who seemed to like torture a lot.

They left to meet back up at the gate where they told Kakashi of what happened, well most of what happened. Setting out for wave country the genin came upon a puddle that turned out to be two missing ninja’s. After defeating the demon brothers the group continued on until they finally reached wave where they were once again attacked. This time the attack was by Zabuza the demon of the mist. Kakashi fought the man until he was knocked out by senbon and Kakashi shortly followed from chakra exhaustion.

Finally reaching Tazuna’s home the group watched the reunion of father and daughter before setting up to protect the man. That night Naruto snuck out of his room and into Tazuna’s. The man was shirtless with only pajama bottoms on and he must of been having a good dream as the man’s pants tented out around his cock. Naruto transformed into Naruko once again her pussy already wet in the thought of being taken by the man.

Naruko sat next to the man her hand trailing lightly over the man’s gut before going under the pj’s and grabbing a hold of the cock stroking lightly. Tazuna humped his hips up groaning in his sleep his cock leaking pre. Tazuna’s eyes finally snapped open after Naruko fished the man’s penis from he pants and wrapped her lips around the head. Tazuna groaned as he grabbed the blonde hair and started to face fuck the blonde enjoying every minute of it. Naruko allowed the man control until she felt he was going to cum and pulled off quickly and squeezing the man’s base preventing him from cumming.

Tazuna groaned and was about to complain until he felt his cock head at the girls labia. Looking up with his brown eyes Tazuna eyes widen as he seen the hairless pussy push against his cock before sliding down complete causing him to groan. Naruko moaned lightly as she start bouncing on the man who grabbed a hold of Naruko’s hip and started thrusting up. Tazuna couldn’t believe how this turned out, not only did he get extra help for no extra cost he also got to empty his balls twice now since hiring the ninja. He knew the kid was a boy but right now he was a girl and that’s all he needed.

Tazuna lasted longer than he did with the blowjob and was even able to get Naruko to orgasm. Pressing his finger to the girl’s clit Tazuna continued to fuck until he felt her pussy clamping down causing him to yell out and fill the girl with his seed. Laying back panting Tazuna lightly ran his fingers through the girl’s long blonde hair before moving and placing her below him. Tazuna was far from done he didn’t know when he would get pussy after they left so he decided to make the most of it.


End file.
